Truth, Secrets, Lies and Betrayal
by Spannie
Summary: Severus Snape was in truth Lily Potter's twin brother who was seperated from her at birth, Harry knew all along, now what happens after Harry's shocking 6th year at Hogwarts. Slash, don't like, don't read. HPDMSF, RLSB
1. Prologue

Prologue 

Harry's mother had a brother who was given up for adoption: Severus Snape. Lily, Severus and James were the only ones who knew this. When they were killed Severus had no choice but to watch his nephew go to the Dursley's because no one alive knew the truth behind his and Lily's relationship bar him and considering he was a 'Death Eater', albeit a spy, he had no ability to claim Harry. He did however sneak and see Harry every three months in private after Harry turned three. It turned out that the little boy had retained some memories of his 'Uncle Sevvie' and when Harry saw Severus in the park one day he ran to him and Severus had promised to see him every three months after that.

Harry thus joined the Wizarding World knowing everything about his rightful place but having to hide it due to his years at the Dursleys being secluded from magic. He also had to hide the fact that Draco Malfoy was his long time friend because they weren't supposed to know each other and when they did Harry was supposed to hate Draco and vice versa. Eventually, just after the Yule Ball in their 4th year Draco asked Harry out and ever since then they were secretly together, a fact known only to them and Severus. They were later to be joined in their relationship by Seamus Finnegan.

Draco had gone to Harry shortly after being made to take the mark and told him everything including the position Severus was now in and thus Harry. Severus had been forced to make an Unbreakable Vow to Narcissa Malfoy that if Draco couldn't kill Dumbledore then Severus would. Severus had been further told by Dumbledore that if this situation arose then he would have to do it regardless of how much he didn't want to. Severus was terrified that Harry would blame him but Harry sent him a letter telling him he knew and that although he would have to pretend otherwise at first, he knew his uncle would never murder anyone in cold blood.

Thus, we come to that night on the Astronomy Tower. Harry had run after Severus and the two had exchanged curses until all the other Death Eaters were out of earshot before embracing each other tightly.

Flashback to that night 

"Uncle Sev, go now! Tell Drake to meet me at our special place in 2 weeks from now and come with him. I'll then tell the Order everything! We cannot hide any longer. I won't lose the two of you too. Tell Dray I love him!" Harry said before hugging his uncle tightly.

"_I love you Harry!" Severus whispered before apparating away._

"_Stay safe." Harry whispered as he watched his beloved uncle disappear._

End Flashback 

Severus and Draco had escaped and their plan had worked so far. Harry had told the Order what happened and now all that awaited them was the truth coming out.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

The Order of the Phoenix was still guarding Harry's home and Harry was finding it increasingly irritating. He looked out the window and saw that Moody was the guard that night which meant getting away would be harder than he'd hoped. He touched the locket Draco had given him on their 2-year anniversary and smiled slightly. It had been a hard two weeks having to pretend to and wizard or witch her came in contact with that he hated Draco and Severus when the truth was the exact opposite. He quickly cast the wards to prevent Moody from realising he was gone and apparated to Hogsmeade. Severus had given him a potion to remove the tracking charms on him and now he was going to get them back. Harry walked through Hogwarts gates, careful not to trip the wards and walked to the secluded glen by the lake where he and Draco had given themselves to each other the first time, their special spot. When he arrive he saw a badly hurt Draco desperately trying to hold up a severely injured Severus Snape.

"Oh my god what has happened to you two?" Harry said as he rushed forward to heal what he could. He managed to heal Draco but Severus was too badly injured. "Oh god Uncle Sev, what have they done to you?"

"Voldemort called us before him and praised us for killing Dumbledore before ordering us to kill you. Neither of us could do it and we came out as traitors. He tortured Sev and I badly before I managed to get the emergency Portkey out. Sev was hit with the flesh decimation and organ shutdown curses before I could get us out. I managed to stop them before they killed him or did irrevocable damage but I don't know how to heal him further." Draco said before collapsing sobbing to the ground. Harry had managed to stabilise his uncle and quickly comforted his partner, before creating a hole in the wards that would last long enough to allow them to apparate out.

"It's not your fault baby. Come on, can you apparate? Good, then apparate to Privet Drive. Take this, it's the Order's Medallion, tell Moody I sent you and that he's not to harm you. Uncle Sev and I'll be there in a moment." Draco did as he was told and Harry conjured a stretcher for the unconscious form of his beloved uncle. He quickly took hold of the stretcher and used his magic to safely apparate them just outside the gate to number 4 Privet Drive where he found Draco being held at wand-point by Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody.

"Moody! Lower your wand now! They're on our side! I cannot believe you! Draco is clearly exhausted, upset and injured and you think he could harm us in that state? Now lower your wand and get over here and help me with Uncle Sev!" Moody was so shocked by Harry's angry tirade that he didn't question Harry about his slip and immediately came over and healed Severus. Severus started to stir when he heard Harry's angry words but all he could think of was the horrible pain he was in but next thing he knew, he was feeling much better and he could think once more.

"H-Harry? W-where are we? A-are we safe?" His talking was hitched in places and a bit husky after all the screaming he had done. He ached badly but was still able to put his arms around his nephew when Harry threw himself and his uncle.

"Uncle Sev! I was so scared; I thought I'd lost you when I saw the state you were in! Don't worry though, we're going to go to Godric's Hollow in a couple of days and Dray and I'll look after you until you're feeling better!" Harry said, his voice hitching in places with the emotion of the day. Harry and the two Slytherins had completely forgotten Moody's presence until Moody touched Harry's shoulder. Harry sprung to his feet, immediately ready to defend himself if necessary.

"Nay lad lower your wand I'm not going to attack you but I want to know what the hell is going on here. Clearly what happened that night a fortnight ago is not what we all think! I believe we should all go to Headquarters where you can explain! Pack your things Harry, we go now!"

"I will do nothing of the sort! You are not my guardian, Uncle Sev is! I revoked my guardianship to him after Sirius was killed! However, should Uncle Sev think it a good idea then I will do so!"

"Yeah kiddo, go pack your bags. Are you still wearing Lily's stag pendant? Good, at least I know you heeded my warning about your safety if nothing else." Severus smiled as he watched his nephew run into the house followed by Draco.

"He clearly loves you Severus and that is why I will tell you something that will hurt him greatly. I knew you were innocent lad just as I knew Malfoy was but I didn't know whether the lad would harm Harry and that's why I had him at wand point. How, I hear you ask, did I know this? Because Albus Dumbledore is not dead and neither is Sirius Black." Severus gasped and his face turned furious.

"Explain to me what you mean right now Moody!"

"Dumbledore faked his death so that the public eye would turn away from him and he could manipulate Harry more easily. Sirius did fall through the veil but reappeared again 3 months later alive and Dumbledore and certain people thought it best to conceal this from Harry. Which people you ask? Dumbledore, Lupin, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Molly and Arthur and Sirius himself. Why I hear you ask? Because Dumbledore thought it would be easier to manipulate Harry if he was grieving for Sirius and then himself.

He managed to persuade the others that Harry was too impulsive to be told the truth and as a result of his impulsiveness would endanger them all again. When Dumbledore turned up alive he was going to give Harry a cock and bull story about Fawkes managing to save him and Harry was going to be so happy that he'd be so firmly under Dumbledore's thumb and unlikely to ever challenge his 'authority' again. I discovered the truth yesterday and was furious. I was planning to tell Harry but I believe it best that you decide what to do!"

Severus was literally shaking with fury but calmed down slightly when he saw his nephew walking back to them happily hand in hand with Draco. He gave a small smile before indicating that Harry should apparate the pair to just outside of Grimmauld Place. He watched them go before looking up to the heavens.

"Jamie, Lils, I promise I'll protect him and make sure he knows you loved him. Please give me the strength to help him when he discovers what Black and Dumbledore have done!" A ray of sunlight hit his face and he smiled slightly before apparating to Grimmauld Place and the terrible revelation his nephew would now have to face!


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. Okay guys, sorry for the wait but things have been hectic since November. I was asked by several of you to have a chapter out by April at the latest so here you go! Enjoy!   
Chapter 2 

Around the Kitchen Table in Grimmauld Place sat Ron, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Albus Dumbledore. All were thinking about what they had done to Harry by keeping the truth of Sirius's being alive from him. Molly and Arthur were hoping he'd understand that they did it because they were trying to protect both him and Sirius from danger. Hermione was feeling terribly guilty and knew she should never have agreed to it. Ron was smug and happy that he had this secret from the great Harry Potter and that Dumbledore had paid him to spy on said Gryffindor. Sirius and Remus were both so looking forward to seeing the young man in question again and to be reunited with their cub that they hadn't even considered what Harry's reaction would be. Dumbledore was just ecstatic that his plan had worked and that Harry was now going to be so firmly under his thumb that he could easily take credit for the end of Voldemort and get more of the fame and respect that he desperately craved for. However, what none of them took into account was that Harry had other confidantes than those in the room, other trusted persons who wouldn't betray him like they had and who knew him better than they could ever hope to.

Harry and Draco arrived at Grimmauld Place and were soon joined by Moody and Severus. Moody gave Draco the parchment that told the location of Grimmauld Place so that he could see the building and be able to enter. Harry, as ever, shivered slightly when he saw it, something that wasn't missed by either his uncle or his partner, before taking Draco's hand and walking inside the house.

"Well Dray, welcome to the hell-hole that is Number 12 Grimmauld Place! Come on through to the kitchen, we can get something warm to drink and I can make Uncle Sev a couple of potions to make him feel better." None of them knew who was in the kitchen or they would never have allowed Harry to go in there. Harry walked in and gasped at the sight before him. His beloved Godfather and surrogate Grandfather were sitting there very much alive and well. What was more, it was clear that this was not a new occurrence. Tears started to fall and he squeezed Draco's hand tightly before steeping back into the comforting, hard body of his uncle.

"N-no! I-It's not possible! NO!!! You…you can't…you can't be alive I watched you both die! NO!" Harry cried but then an even more horrid thought came to him. How long had Sirius been alive and how long had everyone else known before telling him? His eyes still brimming with tears he asked coldly: "How long? How long have you been alive Sirius? Merlin dammit Sirius tell me!" Sirius was shocked and furious to see Harry with Draco and Severus but answered his godson timidly.

"9 Months Harry."

"N-Nine M-Months? Oh god no! How could you?" Harry cried brokenly before running out of the door in floods of tears Draco following him. Sirius and Remus went to go after him but Severus blocked the way.

"You will not be going up there! I won't let you!"

"Who are you to stop me? I'm his godfather and guardian I can do whatever I like!"

"Not anymore! When you 'died' his guardianship revoked to him. In all effects he was an emancipated minor but he decided he didn't want that so gave his guardianship to me!"

"YOU? Why the hell would he give guardianship to you over the Weasleys or Dumbledore? He hates you!"

"That's what you think Black! He loves me because I am the only family he has left! I am his uncle. Lily was my twin sister, we were separated at birth but eventually found each other at Hogwarts. We stayed close and when she married James we got close too. Jamie never told anyone the truth and neither did we! I was named as Harry's second godfather and we were very close even when he was a baby. I sneaked around to see him at the Dursley's and what you have all seen at Hogwarts between him, Draco and I is all and act. He knew the truth about the Astronomy Tower two weeks ago because we planned everything about what would happen afterwards. That is until I found out that you two were alive and had hidden from him for so long. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to reassure my nephew that there are still people that he can trust." Severus said before marching out of the door to where he knew Harry and Draco would be, Buckbeak's room, leaving a shocked, angry and upset group of people behind him.


End file.
